Three Dollar Bills and Moonshine
by justsomeboy
Summary: A crossover of Gundam-sized proportion.
1. Oh My Stars And Garters!

  
  
This is all my sisters' fault. I told her I didn't know what to write about, and this is what she came up with. Please, for the love of God, don't flame me, or tell me I am going to Hell because I write about gay couples, or anything else, ok? Creative criticism is welcomed, adored, begged for, and flames will be fed to my sister for her to post in her book of stupid flames. No kidding, it does exist. And my entire school will be laughing at you. Ta ta!  
  
Three Dollar Bills and Moonshine   
  
By: Attizzikah  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"KURT!"  
You could hear Kitty Pryde screaming from across the mansion, her loud, angry outburst provoked by Kurt Wagner, who was standing over her bed after letting out an inhuman scream, fangs bared and eyes aglow, to get her to wake up.   
The 15-year-old German was laughing so hard he was sure he would rip open. Gold eyes filled with mirth at his friend's situation closed and opened again as he gasped for breath through his laughing.  
"You are SO funny, katzchen! I zhought you vould NEVER vake up!"  
"Kurt Wagner, I'm gonna kill you!"  
Kurt grinned like a madman as he waved, then bamfed downstairs to the table, a wide grin showing off his teeth.  
Turning to the African American boy next to him at the table, he smiled wider (if that was possible) and simply stated,  
"Daniels, you owe me ten bucks."  
"Aw, MAN!"  
Evan Daniels, aka Spyke, forked over the ten bucks. He just hoped that the camera they had placed over the bed would go unharmed, so he could witness Kitty's early morning terror himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in Northern China  
  
A young American man walked down the road with his friends, headed to their latest safe house. He was surprised that they hadn't argued once on their way home, or tried to rip each other's throats out. They were usually debating something... But today, they were all just... Quiet.  
Sighing and shaking his head, the young man pondered over the people he dared to call his friends.   
Heero Yuy was Japanese, and indestructible. The American was convinced that his brown-haired, blue-eyed best friend (yeah right, Heero would KILL the braided American as soon as he would talk to him) just couldn't die. He would live to be 1000 years old if he wanted to.  
Looking over at the blonde to his left, he pondered over Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner was his other best friend, short, but taller then Wufei, with wheat gold hair and bright blue eyes. His compassionate nature was an endearing trait, one that managed to keep him sane when his mind was threatened by the death of his father. Hm. Yeah, Quatre was a real friend if he ever had one.  
Trowa? Well, the boy he knew only as Trowa Barton was a quiet, almost antisocial young man, tall, almost 6 feet at 16, and lean, built like an acrobat and twice as agile. Trowa was a mechanical genius, able to fix just about anything, and keep it fixed. His long brown hair hung over one of his dull green eyes, and gave him an air of mystery. The American snorted, if anyone here was a mystery, it was Wufei.  
Wufei was a Chinese martial artist, with semi-long black hair and a stern face - he was short, shorter then Quatre, but still had an air of wisdom and aloofness. He looked 15, was physically 15, but mentally... Sometimes he thought Wufei was an old man, old enough to be their grandfather.  
Oh well. ::And this is me. 15 years old, a terrorist, and hanging out with a bunch of psychos who I call friends.:: He smiled manically as he heard and explosion near their safe house.  
"Come on!"  
"Before they get the gundams!"  
The American followed his friends, flanked by Quatre, who couldn't run as fast as Wufei, Trowa, Heero or himself could.  
Another crazy grin crossed his face, crinkling his violet eyes under his brown bangs as he ran for the underground bunker that held his partner, long braid banging against his back.  
Just another day in the life of pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean and Scott sat bored, through Trig, watching the clock, waiting for 2:15. The pair could hardly wait to get home, the Professor had a guest coming over from Europe, and he was going to perform an experiment in the lab! And the kids got to watch! It was going to be so cool! Jean smiled at Scott, flipping her red hair and smiling in anticipation, both of them jumping up and out of the room as the bell rang.  
Evan, Rogue and Kitty all met Scott and Jean at the van.  
"Where's Kurt?"  
"Kurt bamfed home. Said he needed to get some stuff done."  
"Oh great..." Scott could imagine what Kurt was doing. The German prankster was probably setting up another joke on Kitty. Oh well. More laughs for everyone else.  
Climbing into the driver's seat, Scott made sure everyone had his or her seatbelt on before he started the van and started the drive home.  
Kurt, in reality, had gone home so quickly because he had heard from the Professor that the mutant coming to the school also had a physical mutation. He was nervous, but also couldn't wait to meet someone who had a mutation as... Obvious as his was.  
::Ja, Kurt. Zey'll be dying to speak to you after meeting ze demon from hell::  
Inwardly, Kurt sighed. His negative side as constantly fighting his positive side, and lately, it had been winning. He tried to keep away the thoughts... The ones that made him notice that Kitty always flinched when he bamfed into a room, that even Jean got squirmy standing next to him. His only friend in the entire Institute that wasn't even a little creeped out by his appearance was Scott, everyone's big brother. But Scott was trusting, even after their questionable first meeting.  
Kurt shook his head back into reality when he heard the Professor say his name.  
//Kurt? Our guest is here.//  
Kurt pictured where the Professor was, and bamfed to him.  
Henry McCoy was, to say the least, a little surprised when a sudden smell of brimstone filled the hall and a blue mutant appeared out of nowhere. Henry blinked, and smiled at the younger mutant as the Professor introduced him.  
"Henry, this is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler; Kurt, this is Dr. Henry McCoy."  
"Guten tag, Herr McCoy."  
"You may call me Hank, Kurt."  
The pair sized each other up, and both smiled.  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted; I have some work to do."  
With that, Proffer Xavier left the hall, and left the two alone. Kurt looked at Hank. Covered in light blue fur, slightly shaggy and definitely longer then his own, a holo-watch was worn on his left wrist. Hank watched him looking at it, and said,  
"I can't go out in public without the darn thing on."  
"Ja, I know what you mean. Me neither."  
Kurt and Hank had begun to walk down the hall when they heard the rest of the X-man pull in in the van. Kurt laughed.  
"And now," he said,  
"Ze real fun beginz."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo grunted as Deathscythe was struck on two sides, him being crushed in the middle. He heard Quatre scream his name as he struggled to regain the breath he had lost when he was being crushed. The Leo suits had backed off, leaving the struggling gundam and it's wavering pilot to die from electrical shock.  
::Thank god for that extra layer of gundanium around the main power core....::  
The braided God of Death sat up, death in his eyes as he pulled his scythe out.  
"I'm fine, 04. And totally ready to kill."  
Quatre flinched as Duo said those bloodthirsty words, his violet eyes lost in the red haze of anger that Shinigami caused in him. The Arabian blonde watched as Wufei and Trowa let loose on 2 dozen Aries in Alto-Long and Heavyarms Kai, watched the gatling gun fill the enemy with led and the dragon fist burning them to hell. So sad...  
::So sad that we have to fight to survive, fight against the people we protect, the people we hate.... So sad we have to fight ourselves...::  
"04! Look out!"  
Trowa's Heavyarms went barreling into Sandrock, keeping the thinking pilot from being slaughtered like a lamb. Trowa opened his vid link, asking the Arabian what was wrong.  
"I just.. Lost concentration for a minute, 03. I'm fine."  
"Be careful."  
Trowa's eyes softened as Quatre smiled. The blonde was wearing on the tall brunette's walls, dangerously close to him.  
"Let's go."  
The two looked to Alto-long, watching as the dragon gundam was felled by a group of six Aries.  
Wufei grit his teeth, his hair falling out of its tight ponytail and into his eyes. Cursing in Chinese, he swung the trident in his left hand to knock off one of the Aries.  
"05? You need backup. I'll be there in a minute. 01 out."  
::It's about damn time, Yuy.::  
With Duo off in his own world as Shinigami and Trowa and Quatre to the north, Wufei had no back up until Heero got there.  
Suddenly, Wufei felt a great heave, and heard the crackling of loose electricity.  
::Oh no...::  
All the other pilots heard was screaming as Alto-Long was ripped apart from the rampant running of the electricity from its power core into the cockpit.  
  
~*~  
  
Charles watched with hidden humor as the X-men - or, children right now - asked Henry questions as though there was no tomorrow. That night the Doctor was going to show them how he had created a rip in the space-time continuum, how the machine worked, and give a small demonstration. The kids could hardly wait.  
After much talk over dinner, Henry led the children to the lab, and showed them the small hand-held machine.  
"This will create a small rip in the time space continuum, and let you see into the future or the past. You may NOT, however, go through the rip."  
"aw, but why?" Evan asked, a little bummed that he couldn't see who would win the next World Series.  
"Because we may never be able get you back, Mr. Daniels. You could be lost forever. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
"No, I guess not." Evan pouted.  
Henry led the group outside, and held up the small machine in his fuzzy blue hand.  
"And now, the long awaited demonstration."  
Henry smiled as they all eagerly watched him push the small blue button that activated the machine.  
  
~*~  
  
Pain...  
Wufei couldn't open his eyes, couldn't feel his hands, his legs...  
Whimpering, he struggled to open his mouth.  
::Guys... Guys, someone help me...::  
Heero and Trowa reached the mobile suit first, leaving the remaining suits to Quatre and Duo. Trowa stood on one side of the cockpit, Heero on the other, silently agreeing on what to do. They each grabbed an emergency handle, and pulled with all their strength.  
Duo and Quatre finished off the last suit, and rushed over to their fallen partner, comrade.... Friend? Was Wufei a friend? Oh well. No time now. Trowa and Heero were reaching in and unstrapping the Chinese pilot.  
Trowa wanted to throw up. The smell of burned human flesh filled the cockpit, and all he could see was Wufei, his eyes closed, mouth gasping for breath like a fish out of water.  
"Wufei?"  
The Chinese pilot jerked at the mention of his name, and reached, even just a little for the voice he recognized as Heero. The two pilots grabbed the third under his burned arms, and pulled him out of the cockpit, supporting his weight.  
"Is he ok? Guys, is he ok?"  
Quatre knew the answer would be no, but he had to reassure himself that Wufei was ALIVE, that he hadn't died, alone in the cockpit of his gundam.  
Duo looked ready to throw up. When he saw Wufei, he did. Turning around, he lost all the food he had eaten that day as Quatre rubbed his back reassuringly.  
"At least he's still alive, Duo...."  
Heero looked at the shorter pilot he was holding up. When did he start to care about the other four pilots? When did they start to matter to him? He had always thought of them as obstacles, not people. But now, seeing one of their own fall as Wufei had, he had begun to think about what would have happened if the martial artist had died. He would have been sad, mournful, then moved on, but from the other three's reactions, they would have been devastated. Human emotion was something Heero was only beginning to understand, and now that he thought about it, it was getting easier and easier to get.  
Wufei groaned, and he felt himself beginning to cry. Stopping himself short, he thought to himself.  
::Stop crying. You're alive. It could be worse.::  
Wufei didn't think it could get any worse.  
But, at that moment, it did.  
  
~*~   
  
Henry gasped at what he saw through the rip. Five young men? In what looked like a war zone? Suddenly, the device in his hand jumped and fell to the ground, and a suction was applied. Then, the young men were there, eyes wide and suspicious, with the portal closed behind them.  
  
  
  
Ok, tell me what you thought. There will probably be more character development in the future pieces, nothing too fancy yet. Thank you!  
~ attizzikah  
  
  



	2. Bedtime Philosophy

  
  
Part Two  
  
All they felt was a disruption in the air, like a soft breeze, and then a sudden sucking. Then they weren't at the destroyed Oz base, with their gundams and the blood red sky. They were on a lawn, looking at a group of strangers, with a clear blue sky overhead, not marred by the smoke or debris of war, and for a moment, Duo was a little jealous. Before he saw two blue people standing two feet away from him  
"What the FUCK!?"  
Duo and Quatre jumped back, each drawing guns, Heero letting go of Wufei to give to Trowa to point his own at a young girl with a ponytail.  
"Who are you, and where the fuck are we?"  
Was all Duo could manage.  
  
~*~  
  
Charles looked at the men - no, boys - who had come out of the portal with nothing short of shock. One, tall, with long brown hair pulled back in a braid, had his gun pointed straight at Charles.  
Another had his pointed at Scott. Short, blonde, with blue eyes, he may have looked like a child, but the Professor sensed the adult that hid behind those innocent features.  
Still another, a young man with piercing blue eyes and a defensive stance, held his gun at Kitty, glaring as though she was the scum of the universe.  
The last, a very tall young man with green eyes and auburn hair, held up the fifth, in white with black hair.  
"You are in Bayville Connecticut, at the Xavier Institute."  
"How did we get here?" Full of questions, wasn't he?  
"You will have to ask Dr. McCoy, I'm not quite sure."  
Duo turned to Hank, looking at the blue furred man. Then-  
"Guys, we're loosin' him!"  
Trowa had never sounded so worried in his whole life. Wufei had gone slack, his breath going frighteningly slow, his heart almost not beating loud enough to be heard.  
"Shit."  
Duo turned away from the group and looked at his Chinese friend; Duo was the only person able to call Wufei that, the rest had not been around to hear his deathbed confessions- just in case. He lifted Wufei, taking the burden from Trowa, and turning to Charles.  
"I know this is weird, and I know I was just pointing a gun at you, but can we get him some medical attention?"  
Charles only looked at him, then nodded.   
"You have to trust Henry."  
Charles motioned to the fuzzy blue man standing next to the other blue man. Biting his lip (a bad habit from childhood he had failed to get rid of) and looked at his partners with a look on his face that said, 'do we have a choice?' Heero, after frowning for a few minutes, nodded, and looked at Charles.  
"If he dies, I'll kill all of you."  
  
~*~  
  
Later, in med lab...  
  
Wufei lay, asleep under anesthesia's, on a large bed in med lab. Henry watched as the four young men who had come into their world with him sat, paced, held their heads in their hands and cried. They were all around fifteen, he had some to conclude, and, according to his observations, they must have undergone intense training as children to have reaction times as great as theirs.  
Suddenly, the one who called himself Jordan stood.  
"I can't stand it!"  
"What is it, Jordan?" The one named Alex asked, green eyes blank as he looked at the braided one.  
"We can't just sit here. Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how the hell we got here and, more importantly, how we're going to get BACK?"  
Jordan fell back into his chair, hands fisted in his hair as the blonde, Daniel, put an arm around him.  
"Shh..... Jordan, It'll be ok, he'll be fine..."  
"Yes. Stop worrying, Jordan. Ming Zhong will be fine."   
"If you say so, Akira."  
As the group fell silent, Henry cleared his throat to get their attention.  
"What?"  
"He's stable right now, would you like to go upstairs and get acquainted with everyone? You may be here a while."  
Daniel nodded his blonde head, and followed Dr. McCoy out of the lab. He was closely tailed by the other three boys.  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Duo was arguing with Charles, as the X-man and his companions watched.  
"You're not telling us the truth." Charles stated simply. Getting answers willingly out of these boys was going to be difficult.  
"Why should we?" Duo asked defiantly, his resolve wearing.  
"Because I could go prying into your mind and find out for myself." The paralyzed man threatened.  
Duo looked defeated, and said,  
"Fine, you want the truth? You got it. My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm fifteen years old, I pilot a mobile suit in a war between space and earth. I have no parents, and one of my best friends is downstairs about to die, His name is Chang Wufei, he's fifteen too, his colony was destroyed, he also pilots a mobile suit in the war." He turned away as he felt his anger, and overwhelming depression, growing.  
Quatre piped up next, reluctantly.  
"My name is Quatre Winner, I'm also fifteen, and I pilot a mobile suit as well. I have a lot of sisters, but my father was killed in the war." Trowa took the hint as Quatre looked at him.  
"My name is Trowa. I 'm 16, I have no family, and I have nothing else to tell you other then I pilot a mobile suit named Heavyarms."  
All three glared at Heero until the Japanese pilot said,  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I am fifteen years of age, and I pilot the Wing gundam."  
He glared back at the other three as if to say, 'are you happy now?'  
Charles looked satisfied.  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I own this school."  
Scott stepped forward, saying,  
"I'm Scott Summers. I'm eighteen."  
Jean looked at the young men snidely, then said,  
"I'm Jean Grey, I'm seventeen."  
Kitty tried to smile at Heero as she said her name; she was still nervous about him,  
"My name is Kitty Pryde. I'm like, fourteen."  
Evan stepped forward with a semi-jubilant smile. Duo smiled back.  
"I'm Evan Daniels. Fourteen."  
Rogue threw each of them a look, and said,  
"Mah name is Rogue. Ah'm fifteen."  
Kurt just looked uncomfortable. The Professor had told him to leave the image inducer off.  
"I'm Kurt Vagner. I'm fifteen also."  
"Um... If you don't mind my asking, why are you blue?"  
"I vas born zis vay."  
"Oh. Cool." Duo smiled.  
"You know," Quatre stated suddenly,  
"This is very unreal. Not and hour ago we were pointing guns at you, and now we're introducing ourselves and talking like civilized people."  
Evan laughed.  
"Yeah, it is pretty funky, ain't it, man?"  
"Yeah."  
A sudden scream from med lab shot their heads up.  
"Wufei."  
Duo ran for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei as in the corner of the room, in a defensive stance when Duo burst into the room with Evan. His black eyes widened, and he snarled as Evan came closer.  
"Wufei? It's me, Duo. This is my friend, Evan."  
"Duo?"  
Wufei suddenly seemed very tired, and he fell into Duo's waiting arms, eyes closed in relief.   
"I though Oz had me again."  
It was all he had to say, and Duo understood his fear. The things that they were submitted to while in that Oz cell still gave Duo nightmares. Holding Wufei, he helped him to the bed, and sat him down. After Wufei had his breath back, he looked up at the still startled Evan, and smiled weakly.  
"Sorry. Reaction."  
"I guess, man. I thought you were gonna attack me!"  
"If you were who I thought you were, I would have."  
The rest of the group had showed up while Duo was helping Wufei to his bed. They watched as Wufei turned to them, his eyes confused and puzzled.  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, Wufei, this is Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Hank and Charles." Quatre said, pointing to each as he went down the line.  
"Ok. Can I get out of here?"  
Duo looked at Heero. Wufei hated Hospitals, and the med lab wasn't any different. Nodding, Charles led them to a room in the boys dormitory.  
"Kurt, May Wufei and Duo spend the night with you and Evan until we can prepare another dormitory?"  
"Ja."  
"No problemo, Prof."  
"Scott?"  
"Sure, Heero, Trowa and Quatre can stay with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo lay Wufei on the bottom bunk of Evan's bed, watching his friends breathing carefully. If it changed in the middle of the night, he would know it. He climbed up onto the top bunk of Kurt's bed, and looked blankly out the window, his chin propped up in his hands.  
"What's it like?"  
He asked suddenly, two sets of eyes turning to him.  
"What's what like, Duo?" Evan asked, still wide awake even though it was late in the night.  
"He wants to know what it's like to go a day without having to worry about being killed, without having to worry about innocent people dying because of his actions. What's it like not to live in a war?"  
Wufei translated, his eyes still closed as he explained. He moved to sit up, and leaned against the headboard, and opened his eyes.  
They locked on the first thing they saw. Kurt.  
Kurt stared back, yellow eyes unsure of what to say.  
"It's.... Not alvays peaceful, here, eizer."  
"Naw, it ain't. We're always getting into fights with the brother hood, and getting into trouble with Scott... But I don't think it's as serious as what you guys are going through." Evan said slowly, calculating his words for the first time in his life.  
"Turn about iz fair play. Vhat iz it like to live in a vorld torn by var?"  
Duo answered this quickly.  
"It's hell."  
"What Duo's trying to say, is that you have to worry constantly about the results of your actions. Not like you do, you have to worry about your friends and family. We have to worry about the little kids whose parents their never going to see again, parents who will never see their children, about the people who are slaughtered everyday of out lives since we were children. Sometimes it just sucks to be a teenage terrorist."  
Wufei looked out the window.  
"Is that a balcony?"  
"Yeah."  
Wufei stood, in the t-shirt Kurt had lent him and his black boxers, and walked out the door to the balcony. His eyes closed as the mid-summer wind blew in his face, his mouth turned into a small smile.  
"Nothing gold can stay."  
"Huh?" Evan asked inteligently.  
"It's a poem by Robert Frost. It means that childhood can't last forever ."  
" Robert-who?"  
" ..." Wufei looked at Evan like he was a small weed that he was thinking about stepping on.  
" He's a poet."  
" Uh ... yeah, I know."  
" Good. We're getting somewhere."  
And with that sudden mood change, Wufei stalked out onto the balcony, Duo looking happily at Evan.  
" Thanks, man."  
" What for ?"  
" i didn't know who Robert Frost was, either."  
" ..." Kurt looked at the both of them and burst out laughing . After a few minutes to process what the blue german was laughing at, they joined in.  
"So, Duo?"  
"Yeah, Kurt?"  
"Iz Wufei alvay's like zat?" Kurt made the extra effort to pronounce Wufei's name right.  
"What, with the mood swings?"  
"Ja."  
"Oh. Well," Duo began looking at his friend out on the balcony, facing the moon, eyes closed adn head bent back.  
"He thinks about things sometimes.... That he doesn't want to think about. He changes into this almost complete asshole. I mean, I don't think he can help it, that's just the way he is."  
"Ah. So somzing happened vhen he vas small and zings remind him of zem?"  
"Yeah," said Duo, lying back.  
"Something like that."  
  
End Part Two  
  
  
Sorry, I tend to think that Duo's a bedtime philosopher. Wufei may have seemed OOC, but I warned you at the beginning. If you didn't believe me, that's too bad. I'm sorry. 


	3. A Thought to Change the World

  
Chapter Three : A Thought to Change the World  
  
  
~Hank's notes~  
I can't believe it. This young man I'm assisting, they call him Ming Zhong ( though I highly doubt that is his real name) Is in the best physical condition I've evey seen anyone in. Even at his best, Logan could not possibly be as helathy as this young man is- The only problem I've noticed is that he's slightly underweight. at 5' 3" and 87 pounds, he could gain some weight. He appears to be a martial artist, with a build like one, and he appears o be Chinese. These boys are strange, Already soldiers as young as they are. Their reaction times and hearing are incredable. Once Ming Zhong's breathing pattern changed, their heads flew up to glers at me. They HEARD it change. That's incredable.I must speak to these boys tomorrow - I fear if I question them tonight, they won't listen to me and won't answer. Yes. I'll speak to them tomorrow. I'd like to know about this future that they have come from, why manking went to war, how they got in a warzone, why were they trained soldiers when there are adult men? I'll ask them tomorrow.  
~end Hank's notes~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero glared at Hank as he and Scott led them to their room for the night. The stoic Japanese was not liking this at ALL. It was too suspicious. Why were these people being nice to them? Why did they all smile at him like they knew him? Staring over at Trowa, he knew the brunette was asking himself the same questions, whereas, glancing over at Quatre, he saw that the blonde was paying it no mind. He relaxedd a bit; Quatre was a good judge of character, and knew what he was doing- or, rather, feeling. Quatre had this uncanny ability of knowing people by a glance, judging them by action, way of words, etc. But, even if Quatre did know what he was talking about, Heero Yuy was NOT one to lose his edge because of a few kind people.  
  
It didn't work that way.  
  
Walking into the room, he saw Hank talking quietly to Quatre, who nodded and smiled gently as they shook hands and the doctor departed. Heero shivered - He still couldn't get over the fact that the man was covered in BLUE fur.  
  
Scott smiled at Heero. The blue-eyed Japanese glared at his eyes under those red sunglasses. Why was he wearing them anyway? It was dark in here, for Christ' sakes!  
  
"You want top or bottom bunk?"  
  
"Bottom." Had to be near the floor, easier to get away.  
  
Scott nodded and let Heero sit on the bed before going onto the top bunk, and looking at these three child-men that had come out of the time rip.  
  
Trowa stood against the wall, his eyes narrowing all the possible escape routes. If these people were only doing this because they wanted something back, Trowa wanted out as soon as possible.  
  
Quatre just looked at Scott, big blue eyes smiling as he sat.  
  
Suddenly, Scott sat up.  
  
"What's it like where you're from?"  
  
Heero's head shot up to look at Trowa, and Trowa glanced at Quatre. Quatre glared quietly at them, then turned back to Scott.  
  
"It's different. Man's colonized space."  
  
"Really?" Scott sounded wonder-struck.  
  
"Yeah. There are five 'main' colonies, L1, the Japanese colony where Heero's from, L2 , the American colony where Duo was born, L3, the European colony, where Trowa came from, L4, the 'Middle Eastern' colony, where I grew up, and L5, the Chinese colony where Wufei came from."'  
  
"Oh. Are there any other... Colonies?"  
  
"There area few scattered around. But they serve no real significance."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Anyway," Quatre said childishly, "We were all picked at a young age to train to pilot a gundam."  
  
"Why?" Scott pressed.  
  
"Because in AC - oh, that means 'After Colony' - 180, one of the Colonies diplomats was murdered, presumably by someone from OZ or the Romafeller Foundation."  
  
"By Oz or the WHO?"  
  
"OZ or the Romafeller Foundation. They're this group of rich Aristocrats who want to be in control of the colonies for their own selfish reasons. The purpose of hte Gundams was too keep them out of space."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. But instead, the Colonies turned on us because they were coming on with the whole, If I do this you won't have to do anything bit. We refuse to believe that, we know better, but apparently the rest of space doesn't."  
  
"That has to suck."  
  
Quatre sighed like an old man.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not even sure we'll be able to stop them anymore. They have space minipulated, they could kill us off in some cell somewhere-"  
  
"If they could catch us." Trowa broke in wryly.  
  
"Yeah, but anyway, they could kill us off in some OZ cell and the world wouldn't care. We're teenage terrorists, what're they supposed to do? Be worried? I think they think it would be better for the colonies if we all just drop dead and they don't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
Scott sat, stunned, adn Quatre fisted his hands and turned his face away.  
  
"Sorry. Shouldn't have gone off like that."  
  
"No, no, it's ok, I can see how you'd be frustrated. I would be too."  
  
"What's your life like?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's your life like? Do you have a family, do you go to school?"  
  
"Well, both my parents and my little brother died in a plane crash, adn I do go to school. I'm a senior at Bayville High."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Scott shook it off with a brush of his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I put it behind me."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you go to school? Have a family?"  
  
"Oh," Quatre blushed. This was going to be embarrassing. "Well, I'm the youngest of thirty...."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Scott thought his eyes would bug right out of his glasses. THIRTY.....  
  
"Oh, All my sisters are test-tube. I was the only one born naturally." Quatre rushed to assure him.  
  
"Oh...:" Scott blushed as he realized what he had been thinking. ::Busy Parents...::  
  
"Yeah... My mother died when I was born, and my father was killed in the war. I'm the heir to a billion-dollar company, and I pilot a mech called Sandrock. I don't go to school-I went through most of it in Basic Training, so I'm ready for college as soon as the war's over."  
  
"Oh, wow. That'a a lot on your shoulders, kiddo."  
  
"Eh." Quatre shrugged. "My back won't break that easy."  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
Trowa only looked at Scott, before looking again at Quatre, who nodded and smiled gently.  
  
"I was in a cirsus before I was trained."  
  
"A circus?"  
  
"Yeah. Trapeze, high wire and acrobatics."  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
Trowa considered, thinking of Cathy and the Ringmaster, and how Cathy had compared him to the lions. He looked at Scott, thinking harder.  
  
::Did I have fun? Or was it just a job?::  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Looking over the edge of the bunk at Heero, Scott went to ask him.  
  
But the Japanese boy was already asleep.  
  
"Oh well. Goodnight, you guys. see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Scott."  
  
"Good night."  
  
After all breathing evened out and he was sure they werew asleep, Heero cracked open his eyes and walked over to the door. As he did so, he tried desperately to remember anything besides his training, anything besides the pain that had ruled his life for ten years.  
  
He thought of a little gil, and her dog, how he sentanced them to death by no thinking about the effects of his actions before it was too late.  
  
~*~  
  
In his room, Charles was awoken by a startling image.  
  
A little girl with her puppy, handing a flower to a small teenage boy. The same girl, lying dead in her room - the bui;ding had been swept away.  
  
And then....  
  
::God, what did I do?:: 


	4. Silent Thunder

OMG, I'm SO sorry for the bad spelling in the last chapter! It was rushed, and I didn't have time to write it on Word and spell check it, so it came out REALLY bad... I'm sorry! But, anyway, I hope you like this chapter... My sister had a lot to do with this, the little brat.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four : Silent Thunder  
  
Hank watched as the five young men came down from upstairs. They all looked... Dead. Even the Japanese boy looked a little tired. On closer observation, he could see that they were all bruised and beaten from their.... Battle, he supposed, and he absently watched them sit after the urgings of all the young X-men.  
  
"So, How did you guys sleep last night?" Kitty asked, wanting to be polite and make conversation with the new kids. Were they mutants, or normal humans? The Prof had said keep the powers under the table, but Kitty wasn't sure if that was because they were 'normal' humans or because they would be startled at what they had stumbled upon.  
  
"Fine," Quatre said, smiling brightly at Kitty. He could feel she was nervous - although that was probably because Heero had had a gun pointed at her head last night. Kitty managed a weak smile at the Japanese, then turned to talk to Jean.   
  
Duo rubbed his eyes and observed all the people in the room. The two blue guys, Kurt and the doctor, Hank, were nice enough. He liked Kurt, he thought the damned German was the funniest guy he knew, besides himself   
  
::And Heero and Wufei when they're irked with me...:: Duo thought, smiling. Kitty was alright, for a little girl. Jean and Scott seemed okay, a bit to serious, though.... And Rogue was just cute.   
  
He turned in his seat to look at his fellow pilots, trying to read their minds. He knew, of course, that Heero was wondering what the fuck was going on, Quatre must be worried, but he always had a smile, go fig... Trowa, who knows what that guy thought about.... And Wufei was probably hoping that he would get left alone with a book and a cup of jasmine tea. Fat chance there. He had already agreed to let the kids ask questions after breakfast, it being Saturday for them and all. Wufei was such a sucker sometimes.  
  
He had to laugh at that, getting a look from every one around the extremely large table.  
  
"What?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes .   
  
"Maxwell, I'm afraid to ask what goes on in your head."  
  
::Shoot,:: Duo thought, upset. ::He's still in a mood! Maybe he'll be over it by the end of breakfast....::  
  
"Yeah, well ..."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, but in the back of his mind he was smiling. Duo was such an idiot sometimes, it wasn't even funny...  
  
It was at that moment that Logan had entered the room .   
  
He hadn't been there to witness all of the commotion last night, so he was surprised to see five young men sitting at the table, across from his students.   
  
::Shit.:: He thought. ::More rascals for me to teach?::  
  
"Chuck, who are they?"   
  
He questioned loudly, his eyebrow raising and his eyes darkening.  
  
"These are our guests, Logan. Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Quatre. Boys, this is Logan, one of the teachers at the institute."  
  
"Hello." Wufei. Chinese looking kid. He looked alright. He smelled of rain, jasmine and sadness - Logan could smell the emotion from a mile away.  
  
"Hi." Quatre. Bright blonde. Man, he looked... ten. His scent was that of tea, mint and citrus.  
  
"Hn." Heero. brown hair, blue eyes. Rude. Smelling of gunpowder and wind.  
  
"Hello." Trowa. green eyes, brown hair. He looked ok. He smelled of wild cats, violets, and mint. He and Quatre must be close.  
  
"What's up?" Duo. violet eyes, and LONG brown hair. WAY too happy looking... Smelling of strawberries, sunflowers, and blood.  
  
The scent of blood was on all of them, but strongest on the last.   
  
Logan shook it off.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Logan." Kitty.  
  
"Good to be back, half-pint."  
  
Sitting himself down, he helped himself to several of the mornings pancakes made by Ororo, and started to eat.  
  
Quatre watched with interest. How closely knit these people were, how close. They reminded him, somewhat, of themselves. Despite their differences, they had made it this far by watching each other's backs and trusting one another with their lives. The blonde shook his head, he should stop being so critical.  
  
Then, breakfast was over, and the professor walked them to a spare room, where Scott, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wufei, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Hank could all sit and discuss.  
  
//Tell me the results later, Hank.//  
  
::Of course, Professor.::  
  
Charles left to talk with Logan about his travels, and left the group by itself.  
  
"So," Hank asked, cutting to the quick.  
  
"What's it like where you're from?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked. Duo was pleased to see that his friend had gotten over 'the mood' during breakfast, and was acting like himself again.  
  
"What kind of technology do you have? What's the environment like? Do people still work, or is it all animatronics?"  
  
"That's a lot of questions, Mr. McCoy, how about just one to start with?" Trowa said quietly. Questions on technology were a little more his forte, because he was a mechanic, after all.  
  
"What kind of technology do you have?"  
  
"In the year AC 195? Oh, geeze, Trowa'd have to answer that one." Duo said, looking at Trowa with a 'help me' look on his heart-shaped face.  
  
"We've got mechs. They're really just tanks with a human shape that are piloted by a single human instead of many. Here-" Trowa snagged a piece of paper and a pencil, laying it out on the coffee table and beginning to sketch.  
  
"They've got heads like helmets, and they've got body armor on -"  
  
"Like a knight?" Evan asked, intrigued.  
  
"Sort of." Trowa said, excepting Evan's explanation. "They've got... Weapons in both hands, and they're made either of gundanium, or titanium. Only the Gundams - Our mech-"  
  
He held up the picture he'd been sketching.  
  
"Are made of gundanium. This is Heavyarms, my mech."  
  
It was a surprisingly good, for an explanation sketch. The gatling gun on it's left arm and the heat blade on it's right were drawn just right, and it was surprisingly detailed.  
  
"The only problem with mine, it that it runs out of ammo easily. Now, with Duo's, Quatre's and Wufei's, they have weapons that don't take ammunition. Wufei, for example, has a trident. It works on nuclear power. Duo's scythe also works on nuclear power. Heero's bean cannon works on nuclear power. And Quatre's sickles are made of gundanium."   
  
"So you got screwed in the weapon's category?"  
  
"No, Kitty, I think it's so I get better at close combat." He looked up at her dangerously through his long brown bang.  
  
"Not that I wasn't good at it anyway."  
  
"So, in your time, man has colonized space?" Jean asked, finally a little curious.  
  
"Yes, Jean, that would be it."  
  
Rogue made a face. Disgusted, she said,  
  
"How can humans even think of polluting other things when we're already destroying our planet? Shouldn't the Ozone be gone by your time?"  
  
"No," Wufei answer calmly.  
  
"The colonies are mostly producers. They make things to sell to earth, and they don't use fossil fuels. It's all nuclear or atomic. That's the beauty of it. Once the waste has been put into the colony's waste dump, it's all powerless. The space vacuum destroys all danger of having it. And, since the earth no longer has to use fossil fuels, or ever produce it's own supplies, they're working on cleaning the atmosphere."  
  
Rogue looked at Wufei with a glare, somewhat angry that she had been shown up, but then smoothed her ruffled feathers.  
  
"Alright, then, sugah. Ah guess you're right."  
  
Wufei smiled, one side of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.  
  
"I know I'm right. I wasn't classified as a genius for nothing."  
  
Smirking, Wufei sat back and looked at Hank.  
  
"Anything else you want to know, Dr. McCoy?"  
  
"That will do, for now, though I may ask you random questions at odd times."  
  
"That's alright, Hank, it's cool."  
  
Duo said, smiling as he stood and stretched. Man, he needed something to do! Sitting in this mansion was cool, but it was still boring. He had to find something to do!  
  
And, that afternoon, he did.  
  
  
What are they doing? Well, you'll find out next chapter I suppose. I'm having artist's and writer's block, can anyone help? Also, I need someone to beta these... Contact me at hell_bender@hotmail.com 


	5. Trowa's Hellish Experience

I MUST thank all the people who review, you're wonderful; thanks again to Dragonet, for your wonderful advice, you are AWESOME, and..... Um.... You all need to check out Caith's story, 'Spykes, Blonde Hair and Fingerless Gloves.' She's my sister; I'm doing her a favor. ^_^ ; Now she owes me one for that nasty comment she wrote, the brat....  
WARNING!!! Not an action writer. Drama/angst. Sorry if any action part in this totally sucks... Oh, and I screwed with the character's heads in this chapter - Mainly Trowa. After he realizes what he does, he totally breaks down. Why will be explained later on. ^_^  
Chapter Five....  
Trowa's Hellish Experience  
  
Duo and Quatre stood on the court, dressed in their spare set of clothes, waiting for Trowa and Heero to play the ball. Basketball, being Duo's favorite sport, had been the game of choice for the early afternoon. It hadn't mattered to the other three; Duo was being a brat and had insisted.  
"Do you think we need to go buy more clothing, Duo? It's not like I have access to my father's accounts here..." Quatre whispered to his friend.  
Duo shrugged in his tank top.  
"Doesn't really matter, does it? They don't like it, they buy us some. Heero!" Duo yelled at his partner. "Play the ball already! Jesus!"  
Heero rolled his eyes. Duo was so impatient. At least it wasn't Wufei - for being raised on such a traditional Chinese colony, he knew a lot about American sports - he could definitely play them- and basketball was one of his favorites. He would have stolen the ball already if he weren't out with Henry, answering questions.   
Heero snickered just a little. He couldn't believe that Wufei would rather sit inside answering stupid questions than play one on one with Duo. Unbelievable.  
"HEERO!"  
Clearing his mind, Heero tossed the ball to his partner, and the longhaired American raced for the basket.   
~*~  
Wufei rubbed his temples harshly- he didn't mind answering questions, but Henry was pushing his patience level... This was getting aggravating, and he could HEAR his friends outside playing his favorite sport... He wished more then anything that Henry would hurry up....  
"Did you experience any strange feelings when you went through the portal?" Henry asked, oblivious to his companies annoyed state.  
That snapped the Chinese teen's head up. Now that he thought about it... Coming through the portal HAD felt a little strange...  
"Yes. It was... A tingling, almost..." Wufei struggled for the words to describe the feeling.  
"It was like... A small shock, but it was fast. Like it was there one second and gone the next. It was all over."  
Henry wrote this down, and looked at Wufei. The young teenager looked confused. Apparently, Wufei didn't like it when he didn't understand something. He seemed to be thinking and going over possible reasons for the strange feeling he had experienced.  
::How strange... He seems intellectual, but has a wall built around it, almost like he's blocking off a part of himself....::  
Shaking his head, Henry was about to tell Wufei that he could go, when the ground began to shake. The floor began to move, and Wufei looked a little panicked, unsure what was going on. He KNEW New York and Connecticut weren't on a fault line...  
"Henry! What's happening?!"  
Henry said only one word.  
"Avalanche."  
~*~   
Scott ran out onto the basketball court, looking for the mansion's guests. After the first shock that had run through the ground, Scott had had Jean locate them, and was off to get them into the safety of the house.  
"Duo? Trowa!" He called, not seeing them. ::Hold on a sec...::  
Trowa was standing on the court, frozen in space.  
"Trowa?" He asked.  
"Scott?"  
Trowa looked terrified; a feat that took more then a simple quake to cause, Scott knew that much.  
"Trowa, what's wrong?"  
Trowa said nothing, but pointed to his friends.  
Pale blue skin, glossed over eyes. Stiff as stone.  
They were frozen.  
~*~  
Lance struggled against Magneto's strong hands, his anger growing and with it, the force of the quake he was causing. His long brown hair was matted to his face, his brown eyes half closed with exhaustion and pain.  
"Magneto, STOP!"  
Pietro could be heard yelling from the place where he was being held by Sabretooth; himself under one arm and Todd under the other, both struggling to help their friend.  
"Let go, you big lug! Let go!"  
Todd, slippery as he was, couldn't shake the animal-man's grip, and so gave up. Fred was unconscious, knocked out by the club Victor Creed carried.  
Lance let out a wail as his power overcame his mental capacity, and he fell to the ground, weak and useless, as far as Magneto's plans were concerned.   
The white-haired man saw the X-men coming.  
::Perfect... They'll never guess....::  
Then, he was gone, leaving the four Brotherhood members out on the X-Mansion lawn, exposed to whatever the X-men had in store for them.  
~*~  
Evan, aka Spyke, watched as Pietro ran to Lance, helped Todd wake Fred, and ran in the other direction. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of crimson in the distance, but....   
::Nah. Just my imagination.::  
~*~   
Charles rushed down to the med lab, worried about the five visitors. From what he could gain from Scott, Trowa had done... Something to his friends. Something unnatural.  
Opening the door, he looked at the slender European teenager. He was sitting stiffly in a chair, his eyes locked on the floor between his legs and his hands wrung tightly atop his knees.  
"Trowa?"  
The brunette didn't even acknowledge his presence. He looked up with frightened green eyes only when Wufei walked into the room.  
"Trowa-kun? Daijoubu?" Wufei asked, reverting back to Japanese.  
"Iy... Iya..." Trowa said, on the verge of tears, it seemed.  
Wufei walked past the Professor, and kneeled in front of Trowa, lifting his face in his hands.  
"What happened, Trowa?" Wufei asked, concerned for his partner.  
Trowa shook his head, trying to deny what he had done. What he shouldn't have been able to do.  
"I... I don't know... The quake... and I panicked and all of a sudden............."  
Trowa had panicked? The tall brunette choked on his words, and put his head on Wufei's shoulder. This was all too strange to the smaller Chinese teenager. Trowa was strong, what could possibly cause him to break the way he had just done?  
Saying nothing, but knowing his fiend needed him, Wufei wrapped his arms around his comrade, unsure of what to do. He'd never been in this situation before; he never had to anything like this, only once... when she had died.  
Suddenly, Wufei was very, very afraid.  
~*~  
Henry worked frantically, trying to revive the three young men from the cold that had eaten them up from the inside out. From what he could gather from his earlier questioning of Wufei, and now this, he could only guess that something had happened when the five young men had come through the portal from one world to the next. And he was afraid if his assumption was correct, the other four boys were in for a nasty surprise.  
What was unnerving about the situation had been that the brotherhood members were still out on the lawn after the quake Lance had caused. Henry didn't believe that Lance was so foolish as to use his powers past his extent to cause himself to pass out just because he didn't like Scott or the other children. And the stranger thing was, that when the younger X-men had come running towards them, Todd had woken Fred and Pietro had grabbed Lance, and they were gone.   
It didn't make sense to him.  
Scott and Jean had helped him carry the three boys down to med-lab while Wufei went to check on Kurt and Evan, who had been playing a playstation game in their room.  
Shaking his head, Henry smiled tiredly as the three young men's conditions evened out. Heero was fine; Duo was still having trouble breathing, but was otherwise all right, and Quatre... Quatre was still shivering, but otherwise seemed to be in perfect condition.  
He walked back out into the waiting area to see Wufei holding Trowa, looking very confused, and Charles waiting patiently for him.  
"What happened, Henry?"  
Henry took a deep breath, and released it slowly.   
::Here goes nothing...::  
"It appears, Professor, that when these five young men came through the portal, their DNA was severely altered... They're mutants, Charles."  
  
  
Sorry so short, but I want to leave you hanging! No... I'm not that mean. Look at the next part! ^_^  
Yours Truly,  
Meghan 


	6. He wants to Fly

Ok, ok, you all hate me for leaving you hanging, I'm sorry. Here, I hope you like this. This is more my style. More on Magneto's plans, and an interlude between a member of the brotherhood and a member of the G-boys.... heh heh heh... Be afraid, be VERY afraid....  
Chapter Six -   
He wants to fly  
  
Quatre was floating in a massive expanse of black, alone in the darkness in the corners of his mind that he feared so much. The corners of his mind that reminded him that he slaughtered people every day, that he was a killer in a child's clothing, that he had destroyed an entire colony because of his foolishness.   
Then, a bright light...  
"Quatre?"  
Someone calling his name? Here?  
"Quatre, are you awake?"  
His eyelids fluttered open, and he saw a familiar form standing over him.  
"Ah!" [AN- more like a gasp, I couldn't figure out the sound]  
He sat up, his eyes wide and scared as he remembered what had happened to him that last time he was awake.  
//flashback//  
They were playing basketball, he and Trowa against Heero and Duo. Heero and Duo were winning, of course; the only person that could win against Duo was Wufei, who was inside answering questions.  
"Trowa, I'm open!" Quatre yelled.  
The ball came at him, and he went to catch it as the ground began to shake.  
"Trowa!" Trowa was standing, his hand outstretched to Duo and Heero. All Quatre saw was a flash of bluish white before a sudden cold fell over him.   
"Trowa, what's going-"  
And that was the last thing he remembered, except for Trowa's horrified face.  
//end flashback//  
"W... Where's Trowa?"  
Quatre asked shakily. He wanted to know if his friend was alright, Trowa was fragile already, if he had seen what had happened, he might not be... ok.  
"Hold on, Quatre-Kun, I'll call him down."  
Wufei departed Quatre's bedside to call the number for the room they were all staying in. Quatre had been asleep for two days, worrying everyone at the mansion, and now he was awake... Trowa would be very, very happy.  
Logan came in as Wufei dialed the phone. A sensory overload hit him.  
::Fear Tears Worry Hate Confusion Sadness Sadness Fear Fear Confusion Rain Jasmine::  
He almost stumbled at the scents coming off of Wufei, the Chinese teen looking more tired then he let anyone know he was. Duo, asleep in the other chair, dead to the world around him. He was also tired- he had tried to stay upstairs with Evan and Kurt, but couldn't take their happy attitudes. He, also, was too worried about Quatre to notice. Heero was the only one who had left the mansion, claiming he needed to clear his head and he'd be back in a few hours.  
"I'll take over, kid,"  
he said gruffly as Wufei dropped the phone and leaned his head on the wall. Sighing, he walked out of the room, nodding briefly to Logan before stumbling out the door. He needed sleep.  
Shaking his head, Logan sat down. Quatre looked at him, and asked,  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
Logan thought a minute.  
"A little over two days. You sure had your buddies worried. That one-" He nodded his head towards Duo,  
"Hasn't eaten anything at all."  
Quatre's mouth fell open. Duo? THE human garbage disposal? Not eating?  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
Logan shook his head again.  
"None of them have been eating real well. The one who just left... Wufei's been real quiet, don't come out of his room much unless he's watching you, Heero's taking to killing things in the danger room, and Duo's just been... There."  
Quatre looked confused.  
"What about Trowa?"  
"What, him? He hasn't slept, eaten, nothing since you got in here. Too busy hiding in his room and wallowing in his guilt." At Quatre's quizzical face, he tapped the side of his nose.  
"I can smell it."  
"Oh..." Suddenly, Quatre felt very guilty.  
~*~  
Heero walked down the road, glaring at those who dared to stare at the strange Japanese. He was angry, and confused.  
Two things that did not mix well in Heero's brain.  
When he was anger, he wanted to kill something. When he was confused, he wanted to kill something.  
Right now, he wanted to kill several things.  
Growling, he walked faster, almost too fast. Breathing deeply, Heero stopped, closed his eyes, and imagined what his friends would say. Duo would tell him to relax and take a breather; Quatre would ask if he was all right and if he wanted to talk about it. Trowa would merely stare until he got an answer, and Wufei would say...  
Wait.   
Heero's burning blue eyes opened.  
What would Wufei say?  
Relaxing, Heero remembered something Wufei had said to him once, when they were about to go into a fight.  
//Don't worry about me, or any of the others Yuy. We can take care of ourselves. Worry about yourself.//  
//Worry about yourself//  
::Damn stress. I'm loosing my mind.::  
Heero hadn't been doing a lot of that lately. Too worried about Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei.  
Too worried about his new... Friends, if he dared to call them that.  
He walked off the sidewalk into a small, abandoned park set between two abandoned buildings. ::Must be the only 'bad' buildings in all of Bayville.:: Sitting on one of the swings, he swung idly until he felt the swing next to him move.  
He turned, eyes blazing.  
A thin, white-haired young man sat there, staring at the ground. He was wearing a blue shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. He looked... Tired, like he was sick of living. Heero groaned inwardly; he couldn't handle himself right now, he didn't need a suicidal teenager on his mind as well.  
"Who're you?"  
The youth next to him asked in a lilting tenor, not even looking at him.  
"My name's Heero Yuy."  
"I'm Pietro Maximoff."  
The young man - Pietro - sighed and dropped a hand to the ground, picking up a small stone. He threw it up and down in his hand, then threw it as hard as he could at an abandoned building's window with a growl.  
Heero just looked at him.  
"What was that for?"  
Pietro looked to angry to answer, but he did.  
"I hate them all."  
Heero, usually not the one for helping anyone open up, was feeling a little awkward by now. Unsure of what to do, he asked the most logical question that came to his mind.  
"Who's they?"  
Pietro looked at his hands, confused. Who the hell was this stranger? And why was he being so nice?  
"My parents. My teachers. My so-called-friends."  
Heero's brow furrowed a little at that remark. He remembered thinking that when he was around twelve. He hated his parents for letting him be taken away by Dr. J, [1], he hated Dr. J for hurting him, and, at one point later in his life, had hated his friends, because he thought they got more in his way then anything else.   
"I used to think that."   
It slipped out before he could stop it. His thought usually didn't make it to his lips before careful consideration, but lately, instinctive remarks had been rolling off his tongue like fire over dry wood.  
"Used to?"  
Pietro turned to Heero, pale blue eyes a little wider then they should be. Heero nodded, trying to think of how to word out this... situation he had gotten himself into.  
"Yeah. I thought... that no one cared whether or not I existed. Then... I guess things changed."  
The silver-haired boy snorted a little.  
"Changed how? I've been waiting years for things to change."  
"I... found out the hard way that I do matter to people."  
Quicksilver bowed his head, depressed.  
"Yeah... I'm jealous. All my friends ever do is get angry with me. But I deserve it, you know? Sometimes, I wish they'd hit me. But they wont," Pietro's words faltered.  
"They're afraid of my dad. So they throw words at me instead, you know?"  
"Yeah." Heero said. He knew the feeling.  
"So, I prefer physical over mental abuse. Maybe it's just me."  
Heero shook his head.  
"Physical abuse isn't great either."  
Pietro looked at the teenager next to him. He looked so old, so... Sage.  
"Who?"  
It was Heero's turn to snort.  
"My so-called father figure."  
"Foster father?"  
"You could say that."  
Pietro nodded. He knew the feeling.  
"I had foster parents for so long..."  
Heero looked at the bright blue sky. Suddenly, he missed flying in his mecha, missed soaring through the atmosphere like a bird on thermals.  
And then, he was.  
Looking down, Heero saw a good three feet under his shoes - he wasn't touching the ground.  
::Oh shit. This must have been what Henry was talking about!::  
Pietro was staring at him, eyes wide, and pulled him, by his sneaked to the back of an abandoned building. He looked at Heero, who was currently swearing in Japanese.  
"K'so! Nani... Nani wa?!"  
Then, Heero relaxed and thought about something. If he had been desiring to fly, then to get down...  
He thought about doing down, visualizing his feet touching the ground beneath his feet.  
He touched the ground.  
Pietro was still staring.  
"You're... a mutant?"  
Heero glared into the air.  
"...Yes."  
"Cool," Pietro said, smiling.  
"Me too."  
Heero raised one eyebrow.  
"What do you do?"  
*smirk*  
"Lemme show you..."  
Pietro picked up the small teenager and kicked his powers into high gear. He ran for around ten seconds before stopping.  
"Ugh.."  
For all his flying in a mobile suit, Heero couldn't ride the teacup ride at Disney without getting sick. [2]  
"Where are we?"  
Pietro pointed.  
"Look at the sign."  
Heero looked in the direction Pietro was pointing.  
'Welcome to Los Angeles, City of Angels'.  
~*~  
Trowa walked down the stairs, wanting, but not wanting to see his friend. The discovery of his... Mutation had been unnerving, and now he had to face someone he had hurt, albeit unintentionally, with that power.  
::Great,:: He thought.   
::Not bad enough I have the power and knowledge to kill with a gun, a knife, a stick, and my hands... Now I know how to kill them by pointing.::  
Shaking his head, Trowa opened the door. The first thing he saw was Logan, sitting in the bed next to Quatre, talking lightly.  
"Oh, Hi, Trowa!"  
Quatre practically squealed, happy that his friend had come. For a minute there, he had thought he wasn't coming.  
"Hey."  
He leaned against the wall, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Logan noticed this, and left, closing the door loudly behind him. Duo sat up, gasping a muttered 'huhn?' before deciding he needed nourishment. Then he saw Quatre. He leapt on his friend, giving him a bear hug until Quatre complained that he couldn't breathe.  
"Q-MAN! You're awake! ALL RIGHT! But... I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go get food.... If Kurt hasn't eaten it all...."  
Quatre wasn't able to get a word in edgewise, so he let Duo ramble for a few minutes before the braided God of Death decided that he was hungry again. Duo walked out of the room, smiling at Trowa, and mumbling about Kurt having a worse bottomless stomach then he did.  
The door closed behind him, and Trowa walked slowly from his place at the wall to sit next to Quatre's bed. He was looking a lot better then he was, actually. The frightening bluish tinge on his skin was gone, and the rich rose color had returned to his cheeks. His blonde hair had volume, and was dry - it had been soaking wet the past few days.  
"I... I'm sorry, Quatre, I..."  
Trowa stuttered over the words he had been practicing since he had used the power of ice over his friends. Stuttering. He cursed himself. He hadn't stumbled over his words since he was in his first week of training.  
"It's ok, Trowa. It's really cool... Your power, I mean. I hope mine's like that."  
"No," Trowa assured him with a smile.  
"You don't."  
~*~  
Pietro lifted Heero again and headed back for the east coast. After a few seconds, they were back where they started. Pietro smiled at Heero, and shook his hand.  
"I hope I see you around, Heero. You're a great guy."  
Heero smiled. That little comment boosted his confidence a bit.  
"Yeah," He said.  
"I hope to see you too."  
Heero Yuy was changing for the better. And he would thank the people who helped.  
~*~  
Magneto watched the interaction between his son and the smaller teenager with little interest. He wanted to find mutants... Who would serve his purpose. He had found two.  
Turning on his heel, he opened the door to the car he was driving, and sped away.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1] Ok, If you haven't seen Gundam Wing, each of the pilots was trained by a different doctor. Heero - Dr. J, Quatre - Dr. R, Duo - Dr. G, Trowa - Dr. S, and Wufei - Dr. O [I think... I could be wrong]  
2] I can't see Heero riding any ride at Disney without getting sick. I'm sorry. Let's pretend they went on a mission there once. WORK WITH ME HERE, PEOPLE!  
  
Ok, as for chapter seven... I don't know people, I'm trying to introduce powers. Who should I do next? And all you people who don't review, please do! It makes my day a little better. Thank you much!  
OH!  
If you have anything personal you'd like to tell me, suggestions for future chapters, ideas on how to improve my writing... You know, the sort of thing that's longer then the average review, My e-mail is hell_bender@hotmail.com  
Yours Truly,  
Meghan 


	7. Burns On The Soul

Ok, ok, here's part seven.  
Burns On The Soul  
  
Heero walked back into the mansion, smiling just a little. He smiled a little wider as an American bundle of energy came flying at him; arms open to accept the young Japanese into his arms.  
"Heero!"  
Duo smiled and hugged his friend, nearly barreling him over in order to embrace him tightly enough to suit his expectations. Heero shook his head and rolled his eyes at Duo through his messy brown bangs.  
"I figured out what my power was."  
Duo looked up at him, wonderment in his eyes as he asked,  
"What is it?"  
He sounded like an enraptured child with a new Christmas toy.  
The Japanese boy smirked, and asked, with a smile on his face so big Duo swore that his face was going to crack.  
"Come find out."  
Heero led the clueless American outside and smiled as he took his hands.  
Duo almost screamed as he was lifted into the air by Heero's power. The orchid eyes blinked and began to laugh, moving to joyfully hug his companion, happy that Heero was not upset with his power, as Trowa had been with his.  
"Oh!"  
Suddenly Duo felt very guilty.  
"I forgot to tell you, Quatre's awake."  
"Ah,"  
Heero nodded, smiling at his partner. He lowered them gently and started back into the mansion, the infirmary his destination.  
~*~  
Wufei heard Duo and Heero walk past his room as they walked down the hall, hearing them talk of Quatre and Heero's new power. For a moment, he was glad that he, out of the five pilots, had gotten his own room. He went back to writing in a blank book, half full of his sketches and poetry he had written.  
He chewed on his pen end thoughtfully as he wondered what to write. With Quatre awake and Trowa happy again, he had resigned to his room to do some meditating, but found himself unable. The gut feeling of impending disaster was upsetting, and he had decided to write instead.  
Unable to think of anything, he flipped back to the beginning of the book, re-reading a piece of poetry he had written some time ago.  
-Written piece-  
Luck  
  
Luck is a lady  
Dressed in magic red,   
Waltzing onto the dance floor,   
A noble all her own.  
  
Wearing a mask,  
She dances,   
Bewitching all,  
In front of her.  
  
Lady luck,  
Will you dance with me?  
  
Luck is false,  
A beautiful fraud,  
Dancing in moonlight,  
You make your own luck.  
  
The dark lord,   
Dances with the lady.  
In the moonlight,  
Two figures,   
Dancing.  
Lady luck,  
Will you dance with me?  
  
-End Written Piece- [1]  
  
Sighing, he closed the book, closed his eyes. Lay back against the pillow, head shook to the side, cheek brushed against a soft pillowcase.  
And, on that note, he fell asleep.  
~*~  
Heero opened the door to the infirmary to see Evan, Trowa, Rogue and Kitty all standing there, talking to Quatre. The small blonde's face lit up as the Pair walked into the room, reaching out to hug Heero, who almost returned it.  
"Where have you been? I've been waiting to see you!"  
"Out walking."  
Heero smiled.  
"I found out what my power is."  
"That's nice. What is it?"   
Rogue asked, hands on her hips.  
The Japanese boy smirked.  
"I can fly."  
As if to prove it, Heero lifted himself up to the ceiling, hitting it with the top of his head, causing a curse to fall out of his mouth.  
"K'so! That hurt!"  
The group of teenagers giggled and snickered as Heero lowered his body to the floor, rubbing his sore head with his hand. He glared at them and was about to make a rather upsetting threat involving the words, 'Omae o Korosu' and all parties in the room, when he whipped his head around, fear in his face as he looked to the sky.  
"Heero?"  
Duo and Quatre asked, concerned. Then a soft, silky scent filed the room to their sensitive nostrils - Their eyes widened as the Japanese boy uttered one word.  
"Fire."  
~*~  
"Fire!"  
Everyone in the room was hustled out by Heero who called Scott on the infirmary phone as Duo lifted Quatre out of the bed and manhandled him out the door and outside.  
"Scott?"  
Yeah?  
"There's a fire somewhere! I'm, getting everyone out."  
Ok, we'll meet you outside.  
"All right."  
Scott hung up the phone and went over to the next room to get Hank, Jean, and the Professor, who were training the new students outside.  
~*~  
Heero ran outside to face Sam Guthrie.  
"What's up, Heero?"  
Sam asked, in his simple Tennessee accent, waving his blonde hair out of his blue eyes.  
"There's a fire. Come on."  
He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him away from the building, looking at Professor X as he called names.  
"Sam?"  
"Heah."  
"Rahyne?"  
"Here."  
He ran through the list, saying Roberto, Bobby, Jamie, Amara, Jubilee, Kurt, Ray, etc... etc... etc...  
"Where's Wufei?"  
Heero snapped, thinking suddenly that Wufei had been in his room, surely he could have smelled the smoke by now...  
"He's not here!"  
Rogue yelled.  
The other four pilots looked at each other.  
"Shit."  
~*~  
Wufei awoke to a tingling sensation in his mind and on his body. No more then a tickle, it woke him up; a light sleeper, Wufei was. He sat up and shook his head, eyes closed, trying to forget the nightmare that he had just had. Rubbing his hands in his eyes like a sleepy child, he opened them to see-  
"Oh my GOD!"  
Fire. He was surrounded my fire. Now, even being the warrior he was, Wufei wasn't invulnerable to burns. He panicked a little, moving up to the headboard in fear.  
Wufei's fear of fire had been deep rooted for a very long time. As a child, his older brother - now wandering somewhere in his universe - had suffered severe burns that scarred his body when their home had burned to the ground, killing their parents.  
"Oh... my god..."  
~*~  
Charles nearly fell out of his wheelchair as Wufei's thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Pure, agonizing fear; flashes of faces; people, a child, flashes of angry reds and violent oranges. Fear. The undiluted, knifelike terror that held the young man where he was.   
"Charles?"  
Logan asked.  
"Charles, what's wrong?"  
Charles grit his teeth, unable to bring his shield up fast enough to not hear the cries of panic that ran through the young man's mind.  
"He's terrified... Logan, he can't..."  
All looked on the mentor as he tried to send calm to the petrified young man.   
Roberto bit his lip, thinking to himself, ::I can get in there. I can get him out.::  
Before even he quite knew what he was doing, Roberto had changed into Sunspot and flew over Charles, sending his intentions to the teacher.  
"Roberto, no!"  
But the stubborn young man wouldn't take no for an answer, and he flew through the walls of the mansion, going to Wufei's room as fast as he could manage.  
He found the door, and slammed into it, prepared for the worst.  
He looked in, and ran to the bed, where Wufei sat, petrified, against the headboard. He turned to look as Roberto flew into the room, his dark eyes terrified and pleading for help.   
Roberto walked over and leaned over to Wufei, reaching out a long black hand.  
"Come on, Amigo. Let's get out of here."  
Wufei clung to Roberto, scared to tears and shaking, gripping to the young man like he was life itself.  
"Xie Xie..."  
Roberto slammed out the wall, protecting the smaller teenager with his arms.  
When they landed on the ground, Ororo and Trowa, being held aloft by Heero, were trying, and succeeding, to stop the fire. They landed near Charles, and Roberto dropped to his knees, still holding the frightened Chinese boy. Wufei's face was buried in his neck, and he was whispering quickly in Cantonese.  
Charles could still feel Wufei's terror, and wheeled his chair over to Roberto, taking Wufei's head in his hands and sending himself rocketing into the young man's mind.  
~*~  
Inside Wufei's head  
  
It was a dojo. Charles saw Wufei crouching in the corner of the room. Cowering from an unknown enemy. He walked over, looking down at himself. He was in a traditional Chinese outfit; green and gold. Wufei in blue and silver.  
"Wufei?"  
Wufei's head shot up, and he looked in fear in the older man's eyes. Not seeing him, but seeing through him.  
"Wufei?"  
Another voice said; a young teenager.  
"Po.... Po, are you all right?"  
Charles turned around to see Po, seeing a young man with burn scars all over his face and arms.  
"I'm fine, Wufei. Are you all right?"  
"I... I killed them, didn't I, Po?"  
Po walked through Charles, and took the younger man's hands.  
"You didn't kill them, Chang Wufei. You didn't!"  
Wufei shook his head, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
"I did, I did..."  
*Flash*  
A girl with black hair in pigtails, smiling sweetly -  
*Flash*  
An angry father, bearing a leather belt -  
*Flash*  
A child with a strong love for learning and thought -  
*Flash*  
The mindscape changed to a clearing, and Wufei, proud and beautiful in his blue and silver kimono, was looking at Charles, anger in his eyes.  
"What are you doing here, Charles?"  
"I came to help you." Charles said quietly.  
"Help me how?" Wufei snapped.  
"You were panicked. I came to calm you." He replied.  
"I can calm myself!" He growled.  
A long nodatchi appeared in Wufei's hands, and he looked ready to swing it at the older man.  
"Get out. NOW."  
Charles obeyed the young man's wishes, and left Wufei's mind.  
As he was back in his own body, Charles gazed at Wufei as the black eyes snapped open. They glared at Charles as he stood, tilting slightly and leaning on Roberto for support. Roberto held Wufei up, and watched as everyone came running toward them.  
"Wufei? Wufei, are you all right?"  
Rogue called, reaching for the young man with a gloved hand. He pulled away, nearly falling into Jamie Madrox, who helped him stand up.  
"I'm fine." He walked away, arms wrapped around himself. He needed to think, needed to clear his head. And he hoped that his friends would recognize that and leave him alone for a while.   
As he walked away, Duo shook his head and stuck out his arm to stop anyone trying to follow him - namely Hank, who as worried about his former patient's health.  
"Leave him alone. He needs space to figure out what he's done." Hank nodded, and began to walk back into the now safe mansion, leading the students with him.  
"I don't think... I don't think he likes his powers, Quatre."  
Quatre nodded his agreement.  
  
Sorry this took so long in coming, I've been having some personal problems along with writer's block. I'll try to have part eight out ASAP - I think Duo's gonna be an empath/electrokinetic, and Quatre's going to be able to... Um... I don't know, making him a telepath seems so... Unoriginal. Can anyone think of something else?\  
-Meghan 


	8. Consequences

Yare, yare, I know. Too long since last chapter, this one's too short... I'm thinking of moving this to the GWing section, do you think that's a good idea? Um... Yeah. Again, I do not own GW or XEVO, as much as I wish I did, so don't bother me about it.  
Um... Yeah. Writer's block is evil, that's why this is so short.  
  
Consequences  
  
Duo walked inside last, watching Wufei disappear into the land surrounding the mansion, walking slowly and dejectedly. Wufei, he knew, was feeling confused and frightened.   
  
Shaking his head, he turned as he heard his name called by Jubilee.  
  
"Duo! Come on!"  
  
He ran inside, smiling at the young Chinese girl before walking into the parlor, where everyone*1 was waiting for him, sitting on overstuffed couches and chairs, some on the floor; Kurt, perched on a chandelier.   
  
"So..." Kitty started, running a nervous hand through her ponytail. Jean echoed the motion through her loose red hair.  
  
"What are we going to do?"   
  
"Yeah," Ray said, running a hand over his pale face and through his spiky orange bangs.  
  
"Wufei's obviously uncomfortable with his power."  
  
He stated with a finality that would disturb some.  
  
Quatre shook his flaxen-haired head and sighed softly, like an old man. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Wufei wouldn't use the gift bestowed on him; would give anything to have it taken away, but now that wasn't an option.  
  
"He's not going to use it until he learns to control it. He's-*2"   
  
Quatre re-thought what he was going to say, chewing on his tongue nervously.  
  
"He's not going to use it."  
  
That was his final word on the subject. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Logan cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe we should take you all on a trip somewhere out of the way, so Charles can teach the boys to use their powers."  
  
Charles smiled and nodded, approving of Logan's idea. He thought about it for a moment, and nodded again.   
  
"Who wishes to go with Logan?"  
  
The older X-men's hands went up instantly - Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, and Evan. Jubilee, Amara, Bobby, Rahyne and Sam also nodded their wish to go.  
  
But Roberto, Jamie, and Ray said nothing.  
  
//Do you wish to stay?//  
  
Charles asked them silently.  
  
::Yeah.:: Jamie 'said'.  
  
[Maybe I can Help Wufei out with this, Prof. I'm staying.] Ray answered, no hesitation. Charles understood - Ray's powers had done the same thing to him at first; terrified him.*3  
  
Roberto said nothing, but the stubbornness in the Brazilian's eyes was enough for Charles. Roberto would no go unless he was telepathically made to do so.  
  
"Very well,"  
  
Charles started.  
  
"Roberto, Jamie and Ray will stay. The rest of you will go with Logan."  
  
All nodded and the group left the room, leaving Charles to his thoughts, and his worries.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei walked beyond the boundaries of the Xavier mansion, watching dazedly as the scenery turned into streets, the streets into alleys, the alleys into tall, angry buildings. Walking down the road he had taken by chance, he passed a small park. Biting his lip, he sat under a large oak tree and let his thoughts run rampant.  
  
~How could I do that.... I can't use this power, I can't.... God, why fire? It was hard enough with Nataku's flame throwers, now this...~  
  
He placed his head in his hands, fighting back hurt and shamed tears.  
  
~Po....~  
  
It had been so frightening, to his six year old self. It was so terrifying, so drastically impacting that even now, ten years later, fire too close to him terrified him. Lying on the floor, trying to find a way out, trying to find his brother. Breathing in the smoke that had taken three years to expel permanently, the ash in his eyes, which, to this day, he needed eye drops for. The burns on his stomach, arms and back, that only his closest friends had ever seen.  
  
No one knew about his secret fear, except Duo, who had told Quatre. He and Duo had been alone in the safe house, when Wufei was meditating near the fireplace, when Duo set a fire in it. Wufei had sat still, terrified, mesmerized by the fire until Duo had shaken his shoulders and screamed in his ear, worried about the younger boy. Trowa, Heero... They had no need to know of his personal weakness, despite their knowledge of the burn marks. They could be trusted to not ask questions that could possibly lead the second youngest pilot to a complete nervous breakdown.  
  
A noise behind him startled Wufei out of his unpleasant realm of thought.  
"Hello, Wufei."  
  
He swung himself around into a fighting stance, ready to strike this person who came up behind him - but suddenly, there was metal around his wrists and he couldn't move, his wrists held by a think bar of what felt like steel. Wufei began to panic - unlike the invincible Heero Yuy, Wufei could not bend steel behind his back without breaking his deceptively thin arms.  
"Na-Nani?"  
  
He stared at the man in front of him, dressed in crimson and violet, a helmet hiding his eyes. Wufei struggled as the man came forward, the metal wrapping tighter around his thin wrists until he heard a sick pop and a spear of pain went through him.  
  
Magneto smiled under his helmet, his blue eyes twinkling in a sadistic, evil sort of way. -Yes, this one has spirit. He will suit my needs perfectly.-  
  
Wufei growled and closed his eyes, pulling on his hands - his broken wrist. He had to try to get out of this. Even if he couldn't fight it off, his pride would not allow him to surrender without a fight.   
  
He felt what felt like warm, slow moving water running over his wrists. Pulling his hands in front of him, he didn't bother to look at his hands until a long flow of fire flew out of his hands, hitting this strange man, knocking him to the ground, giving him some time to collect his thoughts.  
  
Then, the impact of what he was doing hit him, and he cooled himself down, panic flowing through his blood like mercury, poisoning him with fear as he ran in the opposite direction, terrified of himself, and what he had just done.   
  
~*~  
  
Duo gasped and held his head, eyes closed tightly as he was suddenly hit with the feelings of someone terrified. His brain fell into his lap, and he was too buy trying to figure out how to put up the shields the professor had taught them to use to notice that it was turning black, getting thinner.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Heero took his best friend around the shoulders, shaking him violently until he saw what was happening. Panic flew behind his eyes and he bit his lip, unsure of what to do until it suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"CHARLES!"  
  
~*~  
  
"CHARLES!"  
  
Heero's scream reached the professor, who was down the hallway. He wheeled down the hall and came into the small den, looking with wide eyes as Duo suddenly wasn't Duo anymore.  
  
His hair shortened, became darker; his round, violet eyes becoming almond-shaped and black as night.   
  
His body getting smaller, thinner.  
  
He was becoming Wufei.  
  
Heero watched in horror as Duo curled in on himself, crying out, his body shaking and glowing a slight orange. Then he was himself again, eyes opening and his face pale.   
  
"W... What was that?"  
  
  
  
Yeah, wouldn't you like to know what's going on, wouldn't 'cha? Kudos to :  
  
Daemonchan, whom I confused greatly.  
  
shalon29730, who will (hopefully) keep reading, now that I've finally updated.  
  
Sarcastic Assassin, a fellow Wufei lover. Wufei forever! *giggle*  
  
:o), for his/her excellent creative critisim.  
  
Vixen, for boosting my ego.  
  
Anime X, again, for boosting my ego.  
  
Blondie, my best friend for life (you're stuck with me, babe.)  
  
night_scream, for being a pain in my ass and getting me to write more, even though I feel like I can't.  
  
Dragonet, who I can't thank enough for advice that helps SO much!  
  
Shcala, my 'wife', who also boosts my ego!  
  
Dark Neko Shinigami, for being so kind and complimenting my writing style (which I don't think is that great, personally)  
  
Lucid Dreamer, I will try my hardest to make chapters longer.  
  
Jessie, for being oh-so-cool and writing me a great e-mail with great advice and feedback!  
  
Katterree, who left three reviews... I'm flattered. *blush*  
  
NOTES!!  
  
*1 Everyone Being: Charles, Logan, Ororo, Jamie, Evan, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Jamie, Kitty, Rahyne, Roberto, Jamie, Sam, Amara, Ray, Bobby, Jubilee, Jamie and .... I think that's it. Did I forget anyone? ^.^;  
  
*2 He was about to say, "He's too afraid of it to use it efficiently"  
  
*3 Lots of notes this chapter, ne? I think... I THINK Ray's power is electricity? So unless one of you readers corrects me, that's what I'm going to assume (since I have to live with the episodes my friends tape for because I don't get the WB... Which reminds me, can you get Season One on tape? Does anybody know?) 


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:  
  
Due to a three month writer's block, I have no idea where to go with this fic, and am considering discarding it. If you have a way you would like to see this go, write a review and I'll try to pull myself out of this. I've been turning out horrible writing (shitty writing, really), and I'm sorry. Nothing is working, so.... Give me ideas or something. What do you want to see? Tell me and I'll write it (I'm on the verge of doing request fics to get OUT of this rut). Any pairings, any plot lines, alternate characters....  
  
Thank you.  
attizzikah   
[aka Meghan] 


End file.
